Recording Robin
by ForbiddenVoid
Summary: Artemis records Robin when he is exhausted on the Bioship after coming home from a mission. She posts this video on YouTube. Big surprise, thousands of views and comments later, she's posting more. Rated T for paranoia. Lots of fluff and some angst, mostly adorable Robin and sneaky Artemis. Lots of hurt!Robin.
1. TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF

**It's 11 at night here... So... Lets get started. I just got my laptop fixed from breaking the screen. So... Yeah. Going to be updating the other fanfictions soon.**

The team had just gotten back from a particularly hard mission. Everyone was tired, as they had faced Kobra AGAIN, which was beginning to grow annoying. Everyone was exhausted, but Robin, on the other hand, hadn't slept for over 48 hours. The bioship pulled into the hangar, the metal stone infused doors whirring shut behind them as they landed.

Everyone stood up on shaking knees, wobbling from exhaustion. Everyone was littered with cuts, especially Robin, since the author loves weak!Robin so much. Stop breaking the fourth wall, Forbie.

Robin groaned in his seat, head lolling over. Wally snickered, stalking over to him with a finger oustretched. He then began to poke Robin's face as he slept. "S'op it..." Robin whimpered, batting weakly at the air.

"Awww, is widdle wobin sweepy?" Wally teasted, tickling his nose. "'Es... Go 'way..." He mumbled, burying his head in the seat with a plainitive whine. Artemis stood to the side snickering, phone drawn out and recording the event.

Youtube, her she comes.

And later that night, she went on YouTube and posted the video. "Sleepy Boy Wonder," It was listed as. Within twenty minutes it already had over a thousand views.

Comments kept rolling in.

"So cute!"

"God damn it Kid Flash, stop disturbing him!"

"TAKE HIS CLOTHES OFF!" (Artemis grimaced at that one, scrolling down.)

"So kawaii Desu!"

"I could just snuggle him and cuddle him all day!"

"TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF!" Okay, that was enough comments for today, she thought as she closed out the tab and shut her laptop.

This will be continued. Sorry it's short .3.


	2. Interview I

After defeating Captain Cold for the billionth time this week, Robin panted and slumped against a bench in the park, the same one that they had fought at on Independence Day. Instantly, he was swarmed by reporters, all asking flurries of questions.

"W-Woah, one at a time!" The exhausted bird squeaked, holding his gloved hands up.

"Robin, what would you do if you got sick?" One reporter, a girl in her late twenties with red hair asked, holding her microphone out.

"Well, I'd probably just keep fighting crime anyways," He cackled, flashing a cocky grin at the camera, making some of the reporters blush and swoon.

"What is your opinion on Batman?" One blonde asked.

"W-Well..." He tugged anxiously at the corner of his cape, smile dropping from his face.

"He's like... the father... I've never had." He choked out, eyes downcast between the mask. A few reporters 'aww'ed, even some of the men had tears in their eyes.

"Would you do a photoshoot?" One man asked, green eyes guarded catiously.

"Uh, sure, if the big Bat approves," Robin answered with a tight grin, his eyes silently searching the man's behind his mask.

Robin put a hand up to the comm. device in his ear, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I know, Bats, but let me just- I know. I'll meet you there in a few, alright? What?! No!" He squeaked, a blush tinting his face as the rest of the color drained from it.

"I didn't mean th- No! You know what, n-no, I'll talk to you later," He coughed awkwardly, pulling a hand from his comm. device. He resisted the urge to facepalm.

"What was that about?" One rat-faced looking man prodded, holding a microphone out.

"Batman... The photoshoot is a n-no go," He stammered, the blush slowly fading.

A mutter of 'I can't believe he said that' was heard, making a few people snicker.

"Have you ever had the urge to kill someone?" A microphone was once again shoved in his face, a grim look on his face.

"Yes. There is no way around the feeling, just smothering it is the best you can do," He replied, his face a mask.

"Have you ever killed someone?"

Back at the cave, the rest of the team were watching the news, after seeing that Robin was the main subject. Artemis clenched the side of the couch, leaning forward.

"Nearly," Robin replied, a frown gracing his face at the question.

"Two Face, Joker, and a mob boss kind of pissed me off... They all ended up in full body casts." He managed a weak, nervous grin, rubbing the back with a gloved hand.

A few reporters stepped back nervously, anxiety clear on their faces.

"Do your parents know you're doing this?" One bold reporter questioned, his brown eyes searching him earnestly.

At this question, a look of malice and pure fury crossed the mask of the now shaking teenager, hands clenched at his sides.

**Recognized - Kid Flash, B-0 3**, the Zeta beam announced as Wally shot off to the park to calm his friend before he had a mental break down.

"I don't have any parents," The boy wonder ground out between gritted teeth, just as a yellow and red blur shot over, revealing Kid Flash as he rested a hand on Robin's shoulder comfortingly.

The two shared a few looks, speaking without uttering a word. This was all caught on tape.

_Robin... _

_It's fine, Wally. _

_Dude, I can see you're clearly not okay. _

_I'm fine! Honest!_

_You're still shaking._

Robin looked at his hands, which he slowly unclenched.

"Oh, so I am," He grumbled, eyes relaxing behind his mask.

Robin leaned into Kid Flash, muttering a few words of thanks.

"'M still exhausted from the fight, haven't slept in about three days again," He explained to Wally with a small cackle.

"Again? Dude, Bats can't keep doing this to you!" Wally frowned, wrapping his arms around the small bird, drawing him into his chest.

"Oh, it wasn't Batman. I have insomnia, you know that," Robin lectured his best friend, a soft smile gracing his lips, though a slight smirk could be found.

Robin turned his head, having clearly forgotten that the reporters were still there. He stood up fully, wincing and hissing in pain as he extended an arm away from his side, where a crimson stain was slowly traveling down the side of his brighter red tunic.

"Rob, dude, you need to get that checked out..." Kid Flash chided, eyebrows drawn together in concern.

"Gotta do a report," He responded, waving a gloved hand in the air in dismissal.

"You haven't slept in three days, have reports to write, and have been tracking down Captain Cold. You. Need. Rest." Kid Flash picked up the little bird in his arms, ignoring the protests that came from him as he sped them away to the mountain.

On the News channel, the reporters looked dazed and confused.

"This is Iris West, saying it looked like those two had a strong bond-"

"Clark Kent, Robin seems to be injured all the time-"

"Vicki Vale, wondering if the two are dating-"

Batman had suddenly appeared behind the reporters, unbeknown to them as they continued on their reports. The camermen began to shiver as the Batman gave his famous bat-glare into the cameras, before sending his bat-a-rangs flying into the lenses, cracking them. He then smashed smoke pellets into the ground, disappearing from sight.

Artemis recorded the news broadcast, labeling it as "Interview with Bird Boy".

* * *

**I got bored on the way back home, so I wrote this. ouo Hope you guys like. Also, I'm going to start updating as often as I can, really starting to improve on the amount of writing. :D**


End file.
